Jen's Revenge
by TeamRocketUmbreon
Summary: Jen's memories of Alex make her want to kill a mutant and Wes stops her. Then she wonders who she loves more-Wes or Alex?


Jen's Revenge   
  
Notes: This is WYDS (what you didn't see) of the Power Rangers Time Force episode Jen's Revenge. I don't own Power Rangers, yada yada. It's in Jen's point of view. In case peoples don't know, Alex was Jen's fiance, but Ransik "killed" him. Flashbacks are in italics.   
  
  
I woke up early to train. The tree I practiced on was ok, but it would be nice if Wes woke up early enough to train with me. As I hit the tree with every ounce of strength I had, I imagined Ransik's face, smiling and laughing as he took Alex away. Angrily I punched the tree.   
When I was done, I sat down exhasted against the tree's firm trunk. Pulling of my black fingerless gloves, I glanced down at the silver ring on my hand. "Alex…" I whispered.   
  
Jennifer, will you marry me? He said, taking out the ring. He slipped it on my finger…   
  
I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, trying not to break down and cry. Remembering from the book… "A team leader should always be in control" as Wes approached. The last thing he needed to see was me crying.   
"Good morning!" He said, smiling cheerfully. I wanted to smile back, but I was so down at the moment I just looked away, drying my sweaty face with the towel I'd brought.   
"Need someone to train with? I could show you a thing or too?"   
I felt annoyed. Couldn't he tell I wanted to be alone?   
"Oh really?" I said angrily. As he kicked out playfully, I grabbed his foot and twisted it, making him fall to the ground.   
"Maybe if you get up earlier, you could keep up with me!" I yelled. He looked sad and hurt. I felt bad about yelling, but that was my cover-up. I didn't want him to find out how much I was missing Alex, or how much he reminded me of him, that it hurt. I stalked off, leaving him alone.   
  
  
Later that day, Circuit told us a mutant named Fatcatfish was blowing up buildings downtown.   
"Let's go!" I yelled, almost glad for something to take my mind off memories of Alex.   
As we arrived on the scene, I had the feeling I had met this mutant before.   
Fatcatfish looked horrified as we arrived. "Oh no! Power rangers!" he yelped. "Alright, alright you got me." He said, turning around.   
"Huh?" I said confusedly, dropping my blaster. Why would a mutant be giving up this early?   
He whipped around. "Haha! Fooled ya!" He cackled, as he peppered us with shots.   
"I remember you, Pink Ranger! We meet again!"   
I looked at him. Wait a second, I knew him! He had tried to destroy Alex and me in the future, but we had captured him.   
  
Alex and me jumped out of the time force patrol car. "Stop right there!" We yelled. Shooting our blasters at Fatcatfish, he soon surrendered. I smiled as I watched Alex go in to capture Fatcatfish. He smiled back at me. He was my hero.   
  
I glared at the mutant. "I remember you! You tried to destroy Alex and me! You'll pay for this!"   
He laughed cruelly. "But where's your boyfriend now? Oh, I remember! Ransik destroyed him!" He faked cried, then broke into insane laughter. "How do you feel now, Pinkie? You precious boyfriend isn't here!" He laughed again.   
This was the last straw. No one made fun of Alex or me. My fellow rangers looked mad too. Wes, Katie, Lucas, and Trip rushed off to fight the mutant. I watched him take them out. "No…" I whispered.   
  
I ran toward Alex, watching as Ransik destroyed him. "Noooooo!" My scream hung in the air as I ran toward him. "Love me?" He asked weakly as I held him tightly. "Forever." I whispered back, sobbing. His hand fell to the ground, as my heart shattered.   
  
I stood up, eyes blazing. "I won't let his death be in vain!" I said. Grasping my weapon, I whipped past the other rangers, yelling. I went at Fatcatfish with everything I had, memories of Alex fueling me. When he fell, I grabbed my blaster, set it on destroy, and took aim. I was crying inside my helmet, but no one could see. How dare this pathetic ball of slime make fun of Alex? Now he would pay with his worthless life. I didn't care what the book said about bringing in mutants alive at that moment. I don't think I cared about anything at all except revenge.   
As I started to pull the trigger, the others rangers struggled with me to hold my fire, making me hit a post instead of Fatcatfish. He took the chance and beat it.   
I dropped to the ground, smacking my fists on the sidewalk. "I'll track him down, and then I'll finsh what I started." I said to myself. I wanted my revenge!   
  
  
Later, I sat on a bench in the park, watching a girl hugging a guy after he had just proposed. Just like me and Alex…   
  
As he slipped the ring on my finger, my heart jumped with incredible joy. I gasped, then hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.   
  
Tears filled my eyes, but before I could start to cry, something came whizzing at me.   
I reacted instantly, grabbing it just before it hit me. It was a holo-message of Fatcatfish.   
"Hey, if you don't bother me, I'll give you Ransik. You owe me one! He'll be at the warehouse tonight."   
I started at the message for a second. Then I smiled. Now I would really take my revenge, without the others to stop me. But something stopped me. For an instant, there was a picture in my mind of Wes looking at me sadly. I could imagine him and the others saying, "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you!" Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…   
But I had to do it! I had to protect Alex, and maybe I was doing this partly for myself. To prove that I was the women Alex knew I was. I had to do it alone. I had to do this!   
  
I stared out from my hiding place behind a large box in Ransik's hideout. I saw Fatcatfish, Frax, and then Ransik! I jumped into action. Pointing my blaster at the three, I yelled, "You're all under arrest by the Time Force!"   
Frax gasped. "But..how..?"   
I grinned. "Thanks for the tip, Fatcatfish, but I don't owe you one."   
Ransik turned on the mutant fish. "You made a deal with her?" He yelled. Fatcatfish gulped and ran for the door.   
That's when the Cyclobots attacked. I managed to beat them all, about 20 of them, un-morphed. I wanted to show Ransik you didn't have to be a power ranger to be powerful. Plus, the white suit was what I was wearing when Alex was killed.   
Then Ransik closed in on me, and I knew I was in WAY over my head. He slammed me into a box, and even though my face and body were scratched and bleeding, I unsteadily stood up and tried to fight him, wishing for a miracle.   
As I lay crumpled on the floor, Ransik's blade just over my throat, my only thought was, "Alex, I'm sorry…I failed you…" Just then Ransik doubled over, his condition returning.   
Then my saviors, the rangers rushed in. Wes grabbed me, and looked me in the eye. "She's hurt." I heard Katie murmur faintly. Then I passed out.   
  
When I woke up I could feel the faint burning from the scrapes on my face. I was lying on the bed, and my friends had done the best they could to patch me up. I had band-aids all over, and a bandage on my head. Sitting up groggily, I noticed Wes sleeping beside me, my bruised hand still clutched in his.   
I smiled, thinking, "What a great guy." But of course I have-had Alex. I gently removed my hand from his, and took it for a moment, enjoying the warmth of his hand. Then I snuck out of the Clock tower, knowing only one thing. I had to get Fatcatfish and get my revenge!   
  
  
I soon found Fatcatfish. He was yelling at Frax about something. I stood tall, yelling, "Fatcatfish! You and I have some unfinshed buisness to clear up!" Fatcatfish sneered. "I can't wait!" He snickered. Then I went at him. From the very start, I knew I had him. As he lay sniveling on the ground, I set my blaster to destroy again. This was it! For a instant that picture of Wes flashed into my mind. "Why are you doing this Jen? Is this what you really want do?"   
"Of course." I thought to myself, aiming my blaster quickly with no time to think. I heard the other rangers arrive on the scene, yelling for me to stop.   
I didn't even try to listen. I didn't care….until Wes said the magic words.   
"You're right Jen. You have every reason to want revenge. But I wonder, what would Alex do?"   
I thought of Alex, always following the rules, the Time Force Hotshot. "He'd say…everything by the book." I let the blaster drop. What was I doing? What I would have done would have gotten me out of the Time Force, away from Wes…   
Just then Fatcatfish attacked me. Caught off guard, he gave me a pretty hard blow. Katie and Wes helped me up.   
I took a deep breath. This wasn't gonna be easy, but I knew I could do it. I had Wes, and all the others with me.   
I turned my Chrono Sabers to full power, and furiously cut at Fatcatfish. My ears rang as the the exploshions rocked the street. I heard Fatcatfish's scream of agony, but then I heard him laugh.   
He grew into a giant! "Circuit! We need help!" I yelled. Circuit was sending us the Time Flyers. We got in, and they morphed into a large jet.   
"Cyclone defense!" Wes yelled, and we whirled around till we formed a giant cyclone-headed straight for FatCatFish. "Megazord mode,now!" I heard Wes say, and then he handed me the Megazord's weapon. "This one's for you, Jen." He smiled.   
I grabbed the weapon, and swung it. "Your time is up!" I yelled at the mutant. He moaned in despair, and then shrunk down to small size. "Alright!"   
  
Later, Me and Wes put the mutant into the containment prison. He put his arm around my shoulder. It felt nice. "Let's go home." He said. We smiled at each other.   
  
Later, I sat on the balcony outside the window of the clock tower. Then I heard Wes's voice. "I know I'm not Alex…" I smiled at him, and reached out my hand for him to pull me inside.   
I jumped down from the window ledge. "But I don't want you to be like him."   
I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. "In fact…I like you just the way you are."   
He looked so happy. "You do?"   
I swallowed. "Yeah, I do."   
He grinned. "Yes! Yes!" He took my hands and then we hugged each other. At that moment, I think I loved him more than I had ever loved Alex.   
Then we heard a crash, and turned to see Katie, Trip, and Lucas spying on us.   
Katie grinned evily. "I like you just the way you are!" She gushed to Trip.   
Trip snickered. "You DO?"   
"Yes!"   
"Jen!"   
"Wes!"   
They fell into each other's arms, laughing hysterically.   
"You guys are gonna pay for that one!" I laughed as I chased them around the tower.   
Wes smiled. I looked at him. Now I knew I loved him, but what about Alex? 


End file.
